


Star Gazing (Prompt: Starry Sky Picture - posted below)

by bluest_skies



Series: Daily Destiel Drabble - Destiel Smut Brigade [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a sap, Fluff, M/M, blind!cas, little bit of dirty talk, schmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Cas has been blind for several years, he still looks skyward.</p><p>"Describe the sky for me, Dean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing (Prompt: Starry Sky Picture - posted below)

**Author's Note:**

> This was tough. I struggled with it all day long, but I didn't want to skip day. Even though I'm not entirely happy with it, I wanted to continue my streak of posting every day. I hope you enjoy anyway.

 

They’re both laying on the hood of the Impala, one arm behind their heads, free hands linked together. And even though Cas has been unable to see for several years now, he’s looking skyward. Dean is looking at his profile; the little curls of hair around his ears from being lazy about getting a haircut, the strong lines of his jawline, and slope of his nose.

“What time is it?” Cas asks him.

Dean turns their hands, glancing at his watch. “7:22“

“Dusk then,” Cas notes. “Remember when we used to do this when we were younger? Lay in the grass in your back yard, staring at the sky?”

“Yeah. I remember you trying to teach me the constellations.”

“And you just made up your own names because the real ones were stupid.”

Dean chuckles. “Right. Pie Slice.”

Cas barks out a laugh. “That’s right!”

They‘re quiet a few moments and then Cas murmurs,“Describe the sky to me.”

Dean looks up. “There’s different shades of blue. Some places dark with a few stars here and there. But some places are brighter.” He turns his head to press a kiss to Cas’ jawline and whisper, “It’s like the color of your eyes. Vibrant and beautiful.”

Cas hums appreciatively. “I like that.”

“My favorite are the pink streaks though,” Dean says, licking a stripe up Cas’ neck to his earlobe.

“Why’s that?” Cas breathes out, giving Dean’s hand a squeeze.

“Because it looks like the pink flush along your cheeks when you come...the pink shade of your cock when it’s hard.” Dean sucks at Cas’ neck until there’s a red mark and Cas is squirming next to him. “The pink shade of your hole when I fuck you.”

“Dean,” Cas whimpers at him.

“Do you want me to fuck you, babe?” Dean trails a hand down, palming Cas’ dick through his pants.

“Yeah. Yes. Take me home.”


End file.
